Internet Shooter
by etpenusee
Summary: The BAU gets a case of a shooter who shoots popular internet figures. Paige and her friend go to vidcon only to witness Ian and Anthony getting shot. Paige gets kidnapped and Reid does too while trying to save her. Lots of smosh and tobuscus. Reid-centric
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I couldn't sit still. I didn't usually have a huge problem with planes, only with landing. My ears hurt like hell. My head felt like it was going to explode, but the happy thought of what the next few days would bring kept me going. I have wanted to go to vidcon ever since I was 13 when I became a huge fan of smosh. I was also obsessed with Toby Turner, in fact I was wearing my blue Tobuscus hoodie right at that moment. That thing was like another limb, I always wore it. My best friend Alley was with me also, she was a huge fan of nigahiga and tobuscus. It was our first time traveling alone but this was going to be the best vacation ever.

"I can't believe we're gonna meet Toby!" Alley screamed as we entered our hotel room.

"I'm going to wake up at 5:30 tomorrow, kay?" I said.

"Paige!" Alley Whined, "I'm not a weird early bird like you, I prefer to sleep in till noon every day."

"Well if we want to get to vidcon on time tomorrow, you're going to have to wake up a little earlier than normal," I replied.

"Ugh fine, I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep anyway, not with the thought of Toby in my mind," Alley replied dreamily.

"Or Anthony," I said with a smirk on my face. "But anyway if we do actually want to wake up in the morning we should go to bed it's already one in the morning!"

"Fine," sighed Alley, "But I call the window bed!"

"No fair!" I protested but I climbed into the other double bed anyway, too lazy and tired to brush my teeth or put pyjamas on. I could dream about tomorrow all night long.

xxxxxxxx

I reread the note about a thousand time trying to figure out if it was legit or not. "Perform tomorrow and die". I shivered. "Ian maybe we shouldn't perform tomorrow," I said shakily.

"Dude, we have the most amazing fans in the world. We would be total douche bags if we didn't go on tomorrow," he replied.

"But the note said-" I began but Ian cut me off. "It was probably just someone trying to scare us. Besides, Internet Slasher? What kind of dumb name is that?" he replied confidently.

"I guess your right, we should get some sleep now."

"Alright Ant, night."

Then the light went out.

xxxxxxxxx

"Oh my gosh Paige we're gonna see smosh live on stage in two minutes!"

"Haha, I know!" I replied in an exited whisper. Honestly I don't know how I was managing to stay in my seat, this was the moment I was waiting for all my life!

The crowd started cheering as they walked onto stage and I just about broke down into tears. But then a sound I never expected to hear in my life. 5 gunshots rang through the room just before the crowd bursted into panic.


	2. New Case

"Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox," JJ gestured towards the screen. "But the medics were able to stabilize Ian and he's in the hospital."

"Wait a minute," Emily said, "Anthony and Ian as in smosh? The internet comedians?"

"Yeah," replied JJ "this one's gonna be tough with the media, plus they were shot in front of thousands of people and no one managed to see the shooter."

"They received a note the day before telling them not to go on stage," Morgan stated.

"But they disobeyed," replied Rossi.

"Reid, can you analyze the hand writing?" asked Hotch.

"Yeah Hotch, but are we sure this wasn't just a one time thing, just targeting Ian and Anthony?"

"No," replied Hotch, "because another internet star received a letter today saying virtually the same thing."

"He goes on stage this afternoon, no one else knows about the note but him and the police," stated JJ.

"Alright, wheels up in twenty," replied Hotch.

xxxx

"Reid, you and JJ go talk to Toby. Morgan, you and Prentiss go to the crime scene and Rossi and I will set up at the station then go see Ian." Hotch Said.

Reid enjoyed riding in cars. It was peaceful and relaxing, the perfect time just to stare out into space and think. Unfortunately he was snapped out of his trance when JJ stopped the car. They walked up to the house, it seemed like a nice house, very average, in an average neighbourhood. But this guy was anything but average. JJ rang the doorbell. A man wearing socks with flip flops, jeans, and a blue t-shirt that read "Tobuscus" opened the door.

"Toby Turner?" JJ asked. "Yes?" the man replied, "thats me."

"I'm agent Jereau and this is Dr Reid, we're with the FBI and we would like to ask you a few questions about the note you received."

"Yeah, yeah, come in,"Toby replied as he opened the door wider gesturing for us to come inside.

JJ stepped in and I followed. The man seemed frazzled and tired, like he just got up. But it was already nine o'clock. Reid couldn't help but notice the large television and a number of gaming counsels hooked up to it. He also had a number of cameras and tripods, other recording equipment and a laptop, all spread about the living room.

"Sorry about the mess," he grumbled, "please, have a seat."

Me and JJ sat down on a tan leather couch. "So Mr. Turner, you seem to have a lot of recording equipment, you must be really dedicated to what you do."

"Oh yeah," he replied, "anything for the audience."

"Audience?" JJ asked.

"Uh well my viewers, but I call them my audience, it's just one of my things I guess."

"Okay..." I said. That was definitely weird, but from the looks of this guy, it didn't surprise me. Whatever his viewers found entertaining I guess. "Did you have any connection to Ian or Anthony, other than you both being popular internet figures?" I asked trying to get back on topic.

"Not really," he replied, "I mean we had met a few times at past vidcons and stuff but we weren't close since they lived in Sacramento."

"Alright Mr. Turner, when did you receive this note?" I asked.

"It had been slid underneath my door when I woke up this morning."

"Okay, when was that?" He seemed really tired maybe he woke up early. But that meant the unsub probably came at night or really early morning. But judging by the looks of Toby, I guessed he was probably up late and slept in. So the unsub would have dropped it off really early in the morning.

"Um around seven thirty, its earlier than normal for me but with all the vidcon stuff I had to get up a little earlier," Toby replied.

I was right. "Can we see the note?" JJ asked.

"I already gave it to the police, but I know what it said. It said-

Did you hear about you smosh friends? Well I'm sorry to tell you that they're dead. You youtubers are all the same, you just want attention. And you got it, but you'll be gettin even more when your dead. Toby Joe Tuner you're next on my list so don't you dare go perform today. You wouldn't want you fans to see you bleed to death would you?

-Ellabeanbean

P.S. You'll die either way so why even bother to go on stage.

"Ellabeanbean?" asks JJ.

"I dunno," replies Toby.

"It sounds like a screen name, probably a girl. I would suspect she spends a fair bit of time on the internet because of her use of words like gettin and she doesn't use apostrophes in words like youll dont and im."

"Wait," says Toby, "How did you know about the spelling and stuff, I only told you what it said."

Here we go thought Reid, he was actually tired of explaining his eidetic memory to people and how he could remember every word. "I read it on the way here," I say.

"And you remember that?"

"Yes, I have an eidetic memory which means I remember everything I read. I also can read 20 000 words per minute and have an IQ of 187."

"Oh cool," was Toby's response "I don't really read much. Makes my brain hurt" Toby giggled.

I sighed internally. He seemed like a nice guy but when people said things like that it made me almost feel sorry for them.

"Alright well thank you for your time Mr. Turner, we will send some police by later to bring you into protective custody. Until then, stay inside." says JJ.

"But what about vidcon and my audience?" Toby cries.

"Last time I checked your life comes first" replies JJ as we walk out the door.

"Well that was sassy," I say to her with a huge smile on my face.

XXXX

I was on Twitter. As was Alley. Seemed like every smosher in the universe was on there right now, mourning the death of their idol. Tons of them were also on TinyChat, sobbing to each other. But I wasn't, I just preferred to stay on twitter, ever since all the drama that came along with TinyChat. #RIPAnthony was the number three trending topic world wide. So many people cared about this man. At least Ian had survived. I just cannot believe that I was right there, I saw one of my idols die. Right in front of me. Tears were streaming down my face now. Alley had been quietly sobbing to herself for about 20 minutes, when there was a knock at our door. I grabbed a Kleenex and wiped the tears off my face before heading to the door.

"Hello?" I said while opening the door.

"Hi, I'm just staying in the room next door and I was wondering, could you give me directions to the nearest restaurant?" the woman asked.

She seemed sweet, but I had no idea how to get around this city. "Sorry, but uh I think you would have better luck asking someone who lives here because I have no idea how to get around."

She replied with, "Oh, that's too bad."

"Um, bye," I said, starting to get a little creeped out by her. But just as I was closing the door, she slid her foot in the way, preventing it from closing.

"I'm not going anywhere," she growled as she pulled out a gun and stuck it under my chin. The metal was cool against my skin and I was too scared to move. "Get in the room," she growled again pushing me backwards. When I backed into the room, she saw Alley on the laptop and immediately shot her right in the centre of her forehead. At first I was shocked and didn't move, but then it sunk in. My best friend was just shot and killed right in font of me. "Oh my God," I said quietly. "Oh my God," I cried out significantly louder. But then her hand covered my mouth.

"Speak again and I'll shoot you to. Understand?"

I nodded. "Good, now it's time to get going."


	3. Nobody Cares

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't done this yet but it was my first time posting and I was still figuring it out. Anyway, I don't own Criminal Minds... if I did do you really think I would be sitting here writing fan fiction at two in the morning? Anyway I feel like such a bad person for killing Anthony, he is one of my idols! But where the story goes is where the story goes... Enjoy!**

_At the crime scene_

"So it looks like the shooter shot from somewhere in this general area," Morgan stated.

"Hey, I just got text from Reid," Prentiss said, "the shooter is a woman who goes by the screen name Ellabeanbean."

"Alright, I'll call Garcia."

"_And what does my beautiful chocolate god need?"_

"Hey baby girl, I need you to look up a screen name for me."

"_Sure thing, what is it?"_

"Ellabeanbean."

"_Just one moment... okay I found a youtube and twitter account by that name, I'll look into the accounts histories. And it looks like they are used by the same person."_

"Great, thanks baby girl."

"_Anytime sugar."_

"Hey Prentiss, Garcia found a youtube and twitter account for Ellabeanbean, she's looking into them right now."

"Great"

XXX

I awoke in what looked to be a basement with concrete walls and floors. I was on a dirty mattress with my hands and ankles bound with duct tape. I immediately started to panic and struggle.

"Well Paige, it seems that you have awoken."

"Who are you!" I cried.

"I'm Ellabeanbean, don't you recognize me?"

"No!" I yelled.

"Well you just proved my point. Let's get this straight Paige, I don't want to hurt you. I only want revenge, and your only here because the stupid FBI took him away! I can't complete it without him. So you see Paige, you are my ticket to him."

"Who is him?" I asked slightly more calm.

"Toby Joe Turner, more commonly known as Tobuscus," she replied.

"Why on earth would you want to hurt him, he never did anything to you!" I was more angry now.

"Oh but he did, I tweeted him and commented on all his videos just asking to read my little blurb and tell me it would get better. I just wanted someone to care! I never had that! Not at home, not at school, not even on twitter with the so called smoshers and audience members. Some of those arrogant bitches are on my list to."

"You know Toby, Ian and... A-Anthony," it pained me to say his name, "probably never even saw your tweets and comments, they get a lot of those you know."

"BULLSHIT!" she yelled. "You don't know how many times and how often I sent these things to them! They don't care about me! No one does, I lost the only person who did!"

I wanted to calm her down. "I'm sorry, your right I didn't know. Um, who was he... or she, you know who cared about you."

"My- my best friend, Jessica. She committed suicide. She was the only one who cared for me, the only one who looked out for me, she cared what I was feeling..."

"That's not true you know," I said, "That she was the only one that cared, I care. I know how you feel, I to lost my best friend."

Then I saw something in her eyes. Sorrow and regret. "I'm sorry," she muttered. "I didn't mean for it to happen, I though you were the only one in the room. I couldn't handle two people."

"Never the less," I replied, "you still killed her, my best friend. You caused me the same pain that you went though. I never did anything to you."

Then she got up silently and walked up the stairs and closed and locked the door leaving me in complete darkness.

XXX

_Back at the station._

_Ring ring._

"Your on speaker Garcia," said Morgan.

"_Okay, I checked this persons youtube and it's all videos of her talking about how no one cares about her and committing suicide and such. And her twitter is full of suicidal tweets and rants. She couldn't have been more than seventeen. Also I found a tumblr with that screen name connected to her twitter, and she only has one post talking about how smosh and tobuscus saved her life. She has tweeted __several times to Ian, Anthony, Toby, and some other girls, begging them to read her message and no one ever did."_

"So we have a suicidal teen who is killing the people who didn't read her post," said Hotch.

"_There's more than that. Her mother died when she was two, and her father abused her. And still does apparently. And she was bullied constantly at school, except by one person. Jessica Anderson who is- or rather was, her best friend."_

"Was?" asked Rossi.

"_She committed suicide a few weeks ago, she shot herself in the head"_

"Stressor," Reid said.

"Do we have a full name and address?" asked Prentiss.

"_Isabelle Harrison, 4528 Clementine St."_

"Let's go," said Hotch.

XXX

_Reid POV_

I was in an SUV with Prentiss and Rossi. We arrived at the house first. It was isolated. The perfect place for murder, even though she didn't murder people at her house. My phone rang. It was Hotch.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Reid, the unsub is holding a girl captive in there, she took her from her hotel room and shot the other girl."

"What?"

"She also left a not saying that we get her back when we giver her Toby."

"Hotch we're about to go in"

"I'll be there in a minute," he said before hanging up.

We went in the house, clearing the rooms. No one seemed to be here. But out in the back I thought I saw someone coming out of a cellar. I rushed out to the back yard but no one was there. I stopped and looked around just before I felt a warm pain on the back of my head before everything went black.

**Sorry about the cliffhanger... And also sprry for the short bad chapter haha. Next chapter should be up tomorrow! **


End file.
